


Shimmering Depths

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [67]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Drowning, Gay, Kissing, Magic, MerMay, Merman Bim Trimmer, Sirens, Underwater, Water, almost, playful, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: I promised fluff and I shall deliver!Bim fucks with magic again, BUT, unlike the other times, he does it SUCCESSFULLY! And King is INFATUATED with what he's managed to pull off. Lots of cute fluffy gay.





	Shimmering Depths

King was instantly suspicious the moment his phone went off, blaring ‘Uptown Funk’ in the quiet of his treehouse. “Bim? What did you do this time, I swear to God if you fuck with magic one more time I will lock you up.”

_“King King King King King, I did it right!”_

King nearly dropped his phone, mouth falling open. “Wait wait wait, _what?!_ ”

_“I did a spell right, it worked! I still need your help, I didn’t exactly think this through when I was testing it out, but Kiiiiing!”_

King was already moving toward the window, one leg thrown over, as Bim talked. “I-I-I’ll be right there, don’t move!” He hung up, cutting off Bim’s probably snarky reply and promptly leapt through the window, scaling down the trees with practiced ease before taking off across the clearing, heading straight for the manor.

He burst in through the back door, not even slowing down as he bolted toward Bim’s room. He knocked on the door, somehow both hesitant and excited. “Bim! C-can I come in?”

“Yep! King, this is so cool!”

King slipped inside, closing the door behind him, and his jaw dropped, eyes going wide. The first thing he noticed was that Bim was shirtless, which of course immediately set his face aflame and made Bim laugh. The _second_ thing was the fact that his legs were _gone_ , replaced by a beautiful, shimmering tail. It was longer than his body, certainly longer than his legs usually were, and covered in iridescent purple scales that trailed down on a gradient – lighter where they merged seamlessly with Bim’s torso, darker down where his fins – _fins_ – began. His fins themselves were just barely translucent and a soft lilac in color.

King stared, open-mouthed, as Bim flicked his tail from where he sat in his desk chair, his scales glimmering. “You…turned yourself into a…mermaid…”

Bim pouted, crossing his arms. King couldn’t help but notice the patches of purple scales also decorating his arms, neck, chest, and face. “Mer _man_ , excuse you.” He flicked his tail again and King was instantly entranced. Distantly he realized he was probably drooling. “Uh, King? You okay there?”

King shook his head rapidly, shocking some sense back into himself. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m good, I just…” He trailed off, then cleared his throat, managing to direct his gaze to Bim’s face. “Do you…want me to carry you to the pool?”

Bim blushed. “That would be nice. Like I said, didn’t quite think this through.”

King lifted him into his arms, Bim’s own looping around his neck, and his breath hitched when he came in contact with his scales. He didn’t know _what_ he expected, but he _wasn’t_ expecting them to be so _warm_. Bim’s whole body was unusually warm, and King’s face flushed when Bim buried his face in the crook of his neck, humming contentedly against his skin.

His face flushed further as he stepped outside and Bim began to press kisses to the side of his throat. He could feel Bim’s cheeky smile as he did so, his lips dancing along King’s jawline now and one hand coming up to rake his nails along that spot behind King’s ear that just made him _melt_. So when he reached the poolside, he simply tossed Bim gracelessly in, face burning.

He laughed when Bim let out a startled shriek, shielding his face from the splash with his cape. Bim’s head resurfaced, spitting out water. “Hey! Asshole!”

King simply snorted, stripping of his cape and crown and depositing them a safe distance away before sitting cross-legged at the edge of the pool, watching as Bim moved. He was completely transfixed, even though he was just swimming small little circles under the water. He had no idea _why_ he was so fascinated by Bim’s tail, but he was just so… _graceful_ in this form, King would be perfectly content to just watch him for _hours_. It was…well, he was _beautiful_.

And then he began to sing.

It was a wordless song, clearly just idly thrown together in the moment, but it was no doubt the most beautiful sound King had ever heard. Even underwater, Bim’s voice was clear as day as he slowly circled, and the longer he sang the more King felt his mind drift, a comfortable fog settling over him. He didn’t notice he was getting to his feet. All he felt was a pleasant buzz dancing along his skin. The water looked nice…and Bim was so pretty…

He was jumping into the pool without a second thought. He didn’t even attempt to hold his breath, staring up with a giddy little smile as the bubbles rose to the surface and he slowly sank to the bottom. Bim’s song bypassed all his instincts, and he tried to breathe in, his lungs burning as they filled with water. Bim turned to face him, his hair glittering oddly underwater and flowing around his face. He stopped singing, tilting his head. “…King?”

When Bim said his name, King finally snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. His eyes shot wide with panic, despite them burning with the chlorine, his vision beginning to blacken around the edges. He attempted to swim back up to the surface but his body felt like _lead_ , and all he did was sink. But then something warm was propelling him to the surface, depositing him on the pool’s edge.

King immediately began hacking up water, propping himself up on his shaking forearms and coughing harshly between ragged, rattling gasps. Bim just stared at him, practically radiating concern and confusion. Eventually, King collapsed, panting with his cheek pressed against the warm stone. Bim pressed a hand to his other cheek, and it was then King noticed his fingers were webbed. “King? Are you alright, what were you _thinking?!_ ”

King gave another harsh cough, spitting up a bit more water before pushing himself upright with a groan, his chest aching and his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. “I-I-I wasn’t.” His brow furrowed. “Y-your song…i-it was like I-I-I was in a trance…I-I just wanted to be in the water with you.”

Bim’s tail twitched, his fins not quite breaking the surface and sending waves rippling across the water. “Note to self, then: no singing, because weird siren powers will cause my boyfriend to drown himself.” His hand returned to King’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “You sure you’re alright?”

King leaned into the touch, humming softly. “I-I-I’ll be okay.” His gaze was once more drawn to Bim’s tail, moving rhythmically up and down to keep him above water and sending mini waves rolling behind him. He opened his mouth, blushed, then tried again. “Can…c-can I…?”

Bim grinned, chuckling at King’s abrupt timidness. He brought his tail up, finally breaching the water and causing a spray, and he arched it over himself, his fins dangling just above King’s head and showering his lap with more drops of water. Bim crossed his arms, resting both them and his chin on top of them on the pool’s edge as King gasped, reaching up a tentative hand to ghost along one fin. Bim giggled, twitching slightly and hiding his face in his arms. “It’s like you’re tickling my feet but… _weirder_.”

King laughed, rolling his eyes and grinning as he pressed both hands flat against his fin, sandwiching it between them. He stroked one hand down it, ignoring Bim’s muffled giggling. It felt _strange_ ; when he stroked downwards, following the natural lines in the fin, his fingers slipped into small little grooves, smooth and slippery and it just felt like…like stiff plastic or something. But running his fingers from side to side brought to light all of the bumpy little ridges that ran the length of his fin. King delighted in the way Bim’s shoulders shook, his tail shuddering, when he ran his fingers back and forth.

With curiosity’s firm grip on him, King began to trace the edge of the fin, but he didn’t get far before Bim burst into full laughter, jerking his tail away from him and falling to float on his back. “Nope! Nope nope nope, don’t do that, oh my _God_ –”

King laughed, pulling off his soaked shoes and peeling off his socks (gross) before dangling his feet in the water, idly kicking them as he watched Bim swim lazy laps, his tail moving so fluidly that King just couldn’t help but be amazed, Bim’s arms dangling limply as he continued to just float around on his back. King’s shirt was sticking uncomfortably against his skin, and he picked at it, debating whether or not to just take it off and shifting where he sat.

Suddenly a wicked grin spread across Bim’s face, and before King could question him he was diving below the water with a backflip, speeding towards King. Before King could even blink Bim’s hand were gripping the edge of the pool and he was boosting himself up, surging forward to claim King’s lips in a kiss. King made a muffled noise of surprise, jerking back slightly, and then Bim was grinning against his lips and one of his hands was fisting in his shirt collar, dragging him with him as he fell back into the water.

King expected to be pulled underwater, but instead he found himself skimming the surface, lying on top of Bim as he propelled them around. Bim himself was just under the surface, still grinning up at him smugly. King smacked his chest, the effect slightly ruined by the water. “I just nearly drowned, Bim! You scared the shit out of me!”

Bim pouted, looking genuinely apologetic, and he broke the surface to press another lingering kiss to King’s lips. “Sorry,” he mumbled, their lips brushing together. He grinned again. “Can I try something?”

King pulled back, justifiably wary. “…Sure…”

Bim’s grin softened into an adoring smile, brushing King’s soaked hair from his face. And then his hand was cupping the back of King’s head, crashing their lips together once more as his other arm wrapping around him, pinning King to his body and his arms to his sides. Bim flipped them over, and before King could comprehend what was happening his back was hitting the bottom of the pool, and Bim was still kissing him, and it was strange and unusual but then again _so were they_.

Bim pulled back, his hair once again shimmering in the water as he stroked King’s cheek. He unwound himself from King, taking his hand and boosting him back toward the surface. King broke it with a gasp, eyes wide and completely starstruck. Bim resurfaced seconds later, close enough that King could feel the push and pull of the water from his tail. King swallowed. “That was…a thing… _wow_ …”

Bim laughed, and his tail breached behind him, flicking water at King. King spluttered, accidentally submerging in surprise. “Hey! What the Hell?!” Bim laughed again and sped off, heading for the shallow end of the pool. King immediately took off after him, nowhere _near_ as fast. “You’re gonna pay for that!”

“Only if you catch me first!” Bim doubled back, diving below the water and swimming circles around King at a blinding speed before shooting back toward the shallows.

King pouted as he continued to give chase. “Show-off!” Bim’s hand surfaced, flipping him off, and King snorted.

Bim paused when he reached the shallows, sitting on one of the steps leading into the pool. King eventually reached him, sitting next to him and leaning up against him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Dick.”

Bim just snorted, idly swishing his tail back and forth. He turned to place a kiss to King’s hair, humming softly. “I love you. You know that, right?”

King shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Bim’s waist and running his hand down the scales decorating his ribs. “I love you, too.” He pressed a kiss to Bim’s shoulder. A light breeze picked up, warm with the summer air, but King shuddered anyway, pressing closer. “You’re so _warm_. Why are you so warm?”

Bim shrugged. “I dunno. Merman thing?” He picked at King’s t-shirt. “If you’re cold, you should probably go change. I don’t want you getting sick.”

King shook his head. “No, I wanna stay here with you.” After a brief moment of hesitation, he pulled back, but only enough to pull off his soaked t-shirt and toss it aside before he was latching back onto Bim, burying his face in his shoulder. “I will never be able to wear these jeans again.”

Bim laughed, wrapping his own arm around King’s waist, and King stared in awe at the webbed fingers splayed out against his stomach. The webbing only went about halfway up Bim’s fingers, and King poked at them, pushing Bim’s fingers together before spreading them back out again, watching as the webbing folded together. Bim chuckled, folding his tail in a way that caused it to press against King’s legs. “You’re really love this don’t you?”

King nodded. “I haven’t the faintest idea why. I belong in trees, not the water, but this is just _cool_. Much better than any of the other times you screwed with magic. Though being a squirrel was also pretty cool.”

Bim flushed, reaching up the hand King wasn’t messing with to scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, probably because _this_ was intentional. And doesn’t involve me getting injured in some way. Google practically tortured me when I shrunk myself.”

King’s expression hardened, eyes narrowing as he glanced up at Bim’s face. “I didn’t know that. Remind me later that he needs a bit of _impromptu repairs_.” He trailed a hand across Bim’s scar from when he was accidentally stabbed before covering it protectively.

Bim pressed a kiss to his forehead, covering his hand with his own. “Please don’t disassemble Google. We kinda need him. Also I don’t want to find out what happens when Bing is finally pushed to murder. He’s like one of the few of us who _hasn’t_ killed someone in some way or another.”

King huffed. “Fine.”

Bim’s hand moved from King’s stomach to rake his nails behind King’s ear, and King sighed, melting against him. The two sat there, simply talking and enjoying each other’s company for a long time. At some point they had shifted position, Bim floating on his back in the shallow water with his tail resting in King’s lap, eyes closed and dozing lightly. King stroked his tail, delighting in how smooth the scales felt under his palm, and when he scratched down it with his nails Bim shuddered, sighing in his sleep, his hair floating ethereally around his head.

King gasped, jerking his hands away when Bim’s body fuzzed, shimmering like a mirage, and when the effect faded Bim’s tail was gone, his legs back and dressed in his usual suit. King shook him awake gently, and Bim groaned, draping a forearm over his face, but bolted upright, spluttering, when he essentially waterboarded himself with his drenched suit sleeve. King laughed, shoving Bim’s legs off his lap as Bim blinked sleepily, eyes wide.

“I – wha – huh?” Bim’s delirious confusion just made King dissolve into high-pitched giggling, and he stood, offering a hand to Bim.

“Come on, let’s get you in some dry clothes. Okay?”

Bim took his hand, slumping against him and yawning. “…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a cute story, I daydream about an AU involving Merman Bim a LOT, this is one of my all time favorites. Anyway, Sunday's story is short, but it's worth it! I promise! There's something hinted in that one that is VERY good! See ya guys then!


End file.
